


Une grande famille

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Footnotes, Gen, in the army now, j'sais même pas comment elles s'appellent en vf tiens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: deux mini fics sur notre régiment préféré de l'armée borogravienne ;1ère vignette : Comme on dit l'armée c't'une grande famille.2ème : Un dé à huit faces (évidemment).





	1. Rempiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On dit que l’Armée est une grande famille, que le sergent Jackrum était un père pour ses hommes, ses petit gars. Finalement, Polly suivra-t-elle son exemple ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une grande famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Monstrous Regiment_ /Le Régiment Monstrueux  
>  **Personnage :** Polly (Margot)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « N’était-ce pas pour cela, qu’elle avait rejoint les recrues ? »  
>  d’après d’après OiseauVermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle avait rejoint les recrues une nouvelle fois, sans se poser de question. Polly était déjà presque arrivée avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu’elle était en train de faire.

La première fois qu’elle avait rejoint l’armée, sous déguisement, c’était sous le prétexte à la fois noble et égoïste de retrouver son innocent de frère. Elle s’est vue bombarder témoin de quelque chose de grand et n’a pas eu l’occasion de jouer les héros. C’est bien ainsi. Jackrum a vu en elle son successeur : elle sera l’instructeur qui protège les nouveaux au lieu de les envoyer à l’abattoir.


	2. Huit faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elles étaient huit recrues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Huit faces  
>  **Auteur :** ylg>/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Monstrous Regiment_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Polly (Margot) & les ins-and-outs, mention de Polly/Shufti & Polly/Maladict  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "cast the losing die" for 31_days> (July 19, '14)  
>  **Prompt :** International Day of Femslash  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Elles sont huit en tout. La caporal, le sergent et le lieutenant ne comptent pas, et la promotion sur le tas dont a bénéficié Maladict pour remplacer le caporal, ne compte pas non plus : Maladict est toujours l'une des leurs. Les recrues, la chair à canon toute fraîche que leur sergent n'arrivera peut-être pas à garder sur ses deux pieds.   
Elles sont huit et peuvent donc lancer un dé pour décider ce qu'il adviendra d'elles : il y a une face pour chacune d'elles*.

-

* Chaque dé sur le Disque, borograve ou morpokien, a toujours huit faces ; Nuggan n'a pas (encore) taxé les jeux de dés et/ou le nombre huit d'Abominations. 

-

Alors, qui prend le premier quart,  
qui sera partenaire de qui à l'entraînement,  
qui sera révélée la première comme étant une femme déguisée,  
ou tuée,  
ou aura le cœur brisé...

Polly balance entre Maladict et Shufti, sachant pourtant qu'une romance avec l'une comme l'autre est vouée à l'échec. Elle n'est pas supposée tomber amoureuse. Mais parfois, le dé roule de lui-même...


End file.
